Naruto descent into darkness
by ghost of lucylia
Summary: I will purify this world. I will rid the world of its evil. I will descend into darkness for the betterment of the world. The world will know peace once again, forever.


The moon was positioned perfectly between the two statues of Hashirama and Madara Uchiha. It's majestic glow complementing the water of the flowing waterfall flowing into a steady stream, of liquid diamonds. The beauty of the water was a sight to behold. The color of the water matched that of the sky. The reflection of the stars only added that to the calm of the sparkling water.

Soon the waters color changed. Deep crimson mixed with black staining it's waters. The once beautifully deep waters were slowly being tainted with the red liquid.

"Why" she asked. A simple question with many answers. A vague question that given the circumstance was appropriate. She may have been young but death was something that was not foreign to her. But there was always a reason. Always a goal. Innocent and guilty people died every day for a cause. But why? Why them? And why of all people would her brother do this to them? Their friends? The people they called family? Their lifeless eyes staring back at her from across the stream. So close to her but looking off beyond her. Where she couldn't follow.

"To sever my ties" the form above them said. He was clad in a black cloak, the hood casting a shadow on the upper part of his face, only the mouth down visible.

"Sever your ties.." She repeated. Why would he need to do that? "Why have you done this!? What good could possibly have come from killing our friends? Your teacher? They were our family! Why would you discard them like this?"

"..."

"Answer m-" the words were lost in her throat. Her mind lost its focus. The air around her was cold and she could see her breath crystallizing in front of her. Her limbs began to feel numb and he cheeks turning red. Her body small at first, burst into a fit of shivers. Her limbs losing their strength she fell to her knees, the ground mere inches from her face as she curled into her self trying to keep warm. With what was left of her strength he looked up her blond hair covering parts of her face as he tried to look through the strands.

Her gaze was met with yellow and red eyes the pupils slits. Looking back at her from across the river in front of them. Now she wanted nothing more than to look away but their gaze held her in place. Suddenly he took a step forward the light of the moon slowly illuminating the abyss his good created until his face came into full view. His face was lean with 3 marks on each cheek giving him an animalistic look. on his forehand was a headband with the symbol of his home on it, the hidden leaf village. Across it a mark almost as if someone took a sharp object and slashed at it. Some of his spiky blond hair was revealed and it flowed with the wind.

Stepping over the dead he stepped on the stream and proceeded to walk on it his gaze never leaving its target. From the sleeve of his cloak a long blade slowly descent it's tip touching the water and descending slowly into the waters below only to stop when a handle came into view grasping it in his hand. Lifting his arm up so the tip of the blade was no longer in the water. Soon his foot met the hard earth with a crunch. She was a mere 3 feet from him and he was only getting closer. His form was soon above her looking down on her with an emotionless expression. His arm started to slowly rise blade in hand.

"Plz... No... Broth-" her voice was cut off with the sword slashing her chest. The blood free to ooze from the wound. Tears were falling freely from her face. Was this a dream? Was this real? The pain sure felt real. Why? Why was this real? Her vision was fading and the retreating back of her brother was becoming a blur. The last thing she could feel was water on her face. Was it raining? It was warm. It was accompanied by another much cooler one an it was then she realized he would die here in the rain. With no energy left she descended into darkness


End file.
